


White Hat Privileges

by skargasm



Category: Angel: the Series
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-21
Updated: 2013-08-21
Packaged: 2017-12-24 04:46:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/935536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skargasm/pseuds/skargasm
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Spike was enjoying his white hat privileges.....</p>
            </blockquote>





	White Hat Privileges

It shouldn't be a surprise that sometimes the boy had nightmares. Growing up in a Hell dimension, Cordelia and Jasmine, living with dual memories—it was a wonder he didn't have more.... _idiosyncrasies_. 

Of course, taking his mind off of his fears was always Spike's job and it was a most pleasant task. He considered it a personal challenge on those nights that Connor woke up screaming to make him scream for a completely different reason before they slept again. There were definitely some perks and highlights to being a white hat **and** it wound up Angel too – major bonus.


End file.
